The Wolf
by SheWolf226
Summary: Set after The Avengers and is kind of for the really weird people out there like myself who really want to see Loki as a wolf. Horrible summary and horrible title but just give it a chance will ya? I uploaded this story before but something weird was going on with it so I hope it's okay this time. Meant to be a one-shot but could possibly be something more.


It was just a normal day at the prison. I sat curled up underneath my bed in my wolf form. I could transform into many different things for I am a shapeshifter but the wolf has always been my favorite form. I simply felt a connection to the wolf that I didn't feel with anything else. I felt so safe in this form...like I was born in it. Ever since I first arrived at the prison I never left this form. I never will. Even when Odin tortured me and tried to force me to change back so that he may talk to me, I wouldn't budge. This is who I am now. And this is who I will stay.

My black for bristled and my bright green eyes snapped open from my sleep as I heard the very distinctive sound of my brother approaching. He hadn't entered the prison yet, but I could sense him. My lips then curled over my fangs as I let out a warning growl. I knew that no one here could understand wolf but I spoke it anyway.

The two guards surrounding my cell jumped at my sudden noise. They spun around quickly drawing their weapons as they did so. I kept my eyes firm on the door as I leapt from under my bed. I snarled angrily as I leaned forward with my tail swishing slowly and my head held low. My ears were pulled back as I made my fearful aggressive posture known. To anyone understanding wolf they would know that my posture clearly meant that I did not want to be bothered and that I will fight if necessary.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" One of the guards screamed at me. "What are you looking at? There is no one else here!"

I ignored the guard as I listened to my oaf of a brother getting closer. I took a step forward and snarled louder as the door to the prison swung open. Both guards jumped again as they turned their attention to the door to see the mighty Thor standing in the doorway. I continued growling as the guards withdrew their weapons and tried to compose themselves.

"Thor." The guard who screamed at me spoke. "Visiting hours are over for today. I'm- I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

'Yes Thor.' I thought. 'Be the goody goody boy that you have always been and get out.'

"I am afraid that I cannot wait a second longer to speak to my brother. It is urgent." Thor spoke standing tall.

"Thor I'm sorry but without your father's permission I'm going to have to decli-" Before the guard could finish Thor grabbed him by the throat and held him up again the side of my cell. I jumped in fear for this was not like Thor but soon composed myself. I began to think that this may be a trick. This could be someone disguised as Thor but isn't. My nose soon corrected me and confirmed that this was in fact my brother who held a guard up against a wall. The other guard drew his weapon on Thor but not before Thor knocked him to the ground with his hammer.

"Fine fine okay okay okay!" The guard on the floor yelped. "We can give you ten minutes but then we will have to report you to your father."

"Thor thought for a moment and then spoke. "Very well." He then released the guard he still held to the wall. "I must speak to him alone."

"The guards fearfully nodded their heads and scurried out of the room.

Thor turned to look at me. His face had saddened as he stepped away from me. He did not step away in fear however. It looked as though he wanted something from me.

'Oh this is rich.' I thought. 'If he wants something from me he must give me something in return.'

I let my lips fall over my once shown teeth as my fur settled back against me. I gracefully sat on my haunches as I invited Thor to speak.

"I suppose you know that I am in need of something that only you have the power of giving to me." He spoke.

I simply looked at him as he spoke again. "I also suppose that you will not transform into your Asgardian form do that I may understand you?" At this is simply bared my teeth slightly and gave a quiet growl.

"Will you transform back if I told you that I could free you of your cage?" I froze. Of course I would transform back for that. But I knew that there was a catch. He wanted something and I had to be willing to give it to him. "Heimdall cannot see Jane." He spoke again.

I rolled my eyes. 'So THAT is what this is all about.'

Ignoring my rude gesture, Thor continued. "I fear that something may have happened to her and father has closed the bifrost. He will not tell me why but he will not allow for anyone to travel between worlds. I know that you have your secret way in which to escape Asgard. So all I ask is for you to transform so that I may understand you properly and so that you may help me to Jane. In return I will free you from this cage."

This was incredible. Of course I would transform for this. But again, I knew that there was more.

As if reading my mind Thor spoke again. "After arriving on Midgard." He took a deep breath. "You...will need to...to stay with the...Avengers..."

'The Avengers.' I thought. 'I will need to stay with my enemies while on Midgard...fine. As bad as it is it must be better than this cage.' With a deep breath I transformed into the form that everyone knew so well. My green attire still clung to my skin from when I first arrived in the prison nearly a year ago. I still sat on the floor in a crouching position. I looked down at my paw- er- hands and studied them carefully. This was going to take some getting used to. I slowly put my hand onto the wall as I lifted myself up. Once fully balanced I looked my brother straight in his shocked eyes. I then smiled and spoke my first words in a nearly over a year...

"When do we start?"


End file.
